Babysitting a Little Blondie
by gummyninjagirl01
Summary: When Yami constructs a formula to try and change his fate, he sends his right hand man to do the job. Waka gets turned into a kid, looking like a five year old. And Amaterasu and Issun are the ones who has to take care of him. Of course, with a chibi prophet running around doing all sorts of crazy stuff, all hell is bound to break loose. (Featuring chibi!Waka. Rated T for stuff)


**There's a difference between this story and another story. This one has chibi!Waka and another one —soon to come— has kid!Waka. you'll know what i'm talking about later. I just spaced out and suddenly ****_this _****just popped in my head. Lets pretend that Ammy just beat Ninetails and is going to go help Gen with his clock thingy! Okay? *creepy smile* Pretend that the Ark of Yamato has random house appliances too! Like tables. My female OC from How to Become a Tao Trooper! will be in here too. Akkimi. Like I say in all my stories: REVIEW!**

* * *

At the frozen northern land of Kamui, there resides an ark. But not any ark; the Ark of Yamoto. The Ark of Yamato is a vessel for evil demons. Inside of the ark, there is a fish-like creature inside a glass ball. It speaks telepathically to an auburn, one eyed scratched up fox.

The fish and the fox stared, sitting across each other. The fish's thoughts transferred into old foxy's brain. _So that damn sun goddess got you too, Kyûbi? _thought the fish. The fox, now known as Kyûbi, nodded his head causing the fish to make a scowling type of sound.

_Do you have any information for how we can beat her? Because I'm surely not gonna be killed by her… _

Kyûbi gave the fish a vulpine smile. "Yes Yami-sama!"

"Hehe… now that's a good fox." Yami transformed into a human form. His hair was a deep shade of blue that reached down his back. Turquoise markings remained on his face, as it did when he was in fish form. "Tell me."

Kyûbi started to explain. "I saw that despicable goddess speaking with Ushiwaka-kun."

Yami stared at the fox, wondering for a moment. "My cousin? He's friends with Amaterasu?"

Kyûbi responded with a shrug. "I'm not sure, master. I saw him talking with her before. Once when I possessed that priestess's body. And before Amaterasu came to Oni Island. Perhaps they are friends."

Yami smiled. Kyûbi looked at his master with a wide eye. The dark ruler's smile was sincere instead of evil. That's a rare sight for anybody to see.

"Ushiwaka-kun having a friend, makes me smile." Yami's smile then turned into a frown. "But having Amaterasu as a friend, makes me want to puke."

One look at the fox and the vulpine asked, "so what would you like me to do master?"

The emperor of everlasting darkness pointed to a bottle that was off to the side. "Go mix that blue one in with the red one. The reddish-orange one, not that red one." The one eyed fox scampered to the shelf containing the concealed liquids. He found the red-orange and the blue one.

He smiled, grabbing the two bottled liquids. Bringing them Yami, he asked, "whatcha gonna do with these?"

The demon overlord grabbed the bottles, set them on a table, and he quickly got to work on his new project. Kyûbi kept trying to peek at the "master at work".

Yami started to put small drops of the red-orange into the blue. And gradually, the mixture turned into a magenta color. He sat the mixture at a base, and afterwards some yellow powder was put in, along with some white powder. All for good measure.

The blue haired man then said, "now Kyûbi. Do me a favor." As if on cue, Kyûbi sprang up ready for action. Yami pulled out a syringe and poured the liquid substance inside. "Go find Ushiwaka-kun and try to inject this into him. With or without hurting him. I don't really care if he gets injured."

Kyûbi was curious. Anybody would probably be curious as to what the chemicals did. "What does this do, master?" he asked cocking his head to one side.

Yami simply answered, "it'll let him not get in our way. And maybe if some person were to take him in then… good luck to them. Heh, maybe Amaterasu will take him." He chuckled in a malicious tone. Really, what was he pulling?

Yami pointed to the door and transformed back into his fish form. Kyûbi helped him get into his water ball._ Thank you. Now go. _

Kyûbi left the large ark and headed back west.

* * *

"Heheh. Ma cherie is cute. As usual. I'm sure that it is normal to think that a divine wolf kicking demon cul is cute." Waka said aloud. He looked up at the sky then thought, _it's almost sunset. I guess that I should go._

He was about to teleport away when he felt something behind him. He jumped just in time to see a swift large fox run to the spot he was standing in. "Bonjour Ninetails!" he said. Then the blond glanced at him, looking closer at it. "More like your name should be Onetail..."

"Shut up you stupid blond!" it growled. "And the name is Kyûbi!"

"Oh, je sais. I just like to bother you by calling you Ninetails." Waka told the kitsune. "Que voulez-vous de toute façon? Je pensais que vous Amaterasu tué."

Kyûbi sat there, saying nothing. Waka raised an eyebrow. "So what do you want?" he asked.

Kyûbi now cautiously ran up to Waka, swiftly, causing the prophet to mimic his movement. Both were fast and elegant. Waka was laughing, thinking that this was a game of tag while the fox was smiling for his own reasons.

The prophet was a tad away from the kitsune. It smirked, tackling him to the ground. _Finally got you, _it thought. It took out a small syringe and was about to inject the liquid into Waka when he suddenly disappeared!

"Well it was fun playing with you too, Nine." A forein voice said from behind. Then Waka yawned. "But I'm getting tired. I think I'll go now."

Waka began walking away, passing the old, beat up, kitsune.

_Get him now. _

The fox's ears pirked. _Master? _he thought. It was. He doesn't need to be given orders twice. Quickly and carefully, he pierced the needle into Waka's arm and pressed the plunger, finally getting his mission completed. After making sure that the substance was in Waka completely, Kyûbi fled.

Feeling completely unaware as to what just happened, Waka got up from that spot where Kyûbi tackled him. And all of a sudden, his head started aching. "Ugh…" He clutched his skull feeling like he had just been hit there with a large and heavy item. _This isn't normal though… _he thought. What with being a prophet, you're bound to get headaches. _But this one feels like a migraine… It hurts like hell…_

Giving a whimper, he slowly stood up still clutching his head. And being careful not to trip on any small obsticals, he occasionally looked down. _I should go back to the city. _Now at the next few seconds while limping towards the Capitol, Waka collapsed on the ground. Low on energy and with a slight warmness to his forehead and cheeks, he just remained there on the grass sleepily.

And then it hit him! While being roughly thrown to the ground by Ninetails, Waka had felt it. A tiny pinch on his arm. It must've been that. "…K-Kyûbi…" Waka said weakly in a low whisper full of distaste. With his eyelids heavy and any thought that dared enter his mind becoming fuzzy, Waka closed his eyes entering the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Alright furball! We finally got that out of the way. I could've sworn, I thought that you were gonna electrocute the guy!" Issun laughed atop Amaterasu's head.

She gave what looked like a grin and telepathically said, _I did electrocute him! His beard got caught in the way! _The divine wolf mentally laughed but soon paused. _Wait a second! Shouldn't we be heading north?! _She asked her little green companion.

He gave an are-you-serious? type of laugh. "You're actually gonna listen to that two-bit prophet, Ammy?! He's wrong. He always is." Taking a look at the pouch Amaterasu had to the side, he started counting money. "Woah! What the— You got 27,000¥ in here! And you never told me!" he huffed.

If wolves could have eyebrows, she'd raise both of them right now. _What're you talking about? I kick demonic butt all day to earn that money while you're just relaxing on top of my head probably drinking sake! _

Although the wolf couldn't see it, the poncle raised his hands up in offense. "Alright then. I'm sorry." Closing up the purse he turned back facing forwards when suddenly the wind got strong as the sun goddess started running. "Woah Ammy! How about slowing down!" He gripped her fur, not hearing an answer. "Alright then. I'll just try to relax here." She got faster by the second and Issun yelled, "I SAID THAT I'LL _TRY!"_

With Amaterasu slowing down, Issun sighed deeply of relief. "Thank goodness!" he praised.

The wolf ignored him, padding along the healthy grass. Her trek was short-lived when she came to a stop noticing pink, white, and golden colors. Walking up to it she took a long look only to find that it was a little boy no older than five years old. Mentally gasping, she rushed over to him.

_Hey! Kid! Wake up! _She urged.

Issun finally noticing what was going on started to climb down the goddess and landed softly on the floor next to the unconscious figure. "Hey, c'mon kiddo! Wake up! FOR CRYING OUT LOU—" he paused. Jumping back to Amaterasu he asked, "what's with his hair? It's like… _blonde! _What the heck?! That's not natural!"

_Issun! _Amaterasu scolded. Rolling her eyes she purposely said aloud, _you're not natural. For heaven's sake, you're a perverted bug who hangs out with a godly wolf! We both aren't normal!_

"Pfft, whatever." Jumping down to the boy he tried again, this time more louder. "Kid! Wake up!" Turning to face Amaterasu, he asked, "should we take him with us? I mean, I don't see anybody here that would even try to take care of him."

Blinking, she stared at the boy blankly. _How about Waka. He usually appears every five hours or so. Lets get him to watch the kid._

"Haha! Yeah! And lets get him to clean the floor! And live in a cherry blossom tree! Because its totally normal to call on that two-bit half-baked prophet! Waka's sooo reliable!" Issun said sarcastically. "Lets just take him. He's not that heavy if you don't want to take him."

_I know that you're probably gonna win this… _Amaterasu sighed in defeat. _Yeah you're right. Lets take him. _She smiled. Tossing him on her back she walked back towards the main city.

Slowly waking up, the boy cracked open his eyes. They were an oceanic blue color. His voice delicate but tired he asked, "where am I?" Looking at both Amaterasu and Issun with feverish eyes he asked, "w-who are you?"

Issun answered for both saying, "I am the great Issun. Wandering artist." He then pointed to Amaterasu. "And that furball there is Ammy."

With big round eyes, the little boy smiled and giggled. "Hi Ishun!" he said.

"Wha… 'Ishun' isn't my—"

Amaterasu smacked Issun in the head with her tail, giving him a look that obviously read: don't-ruin-his-childhood.

Still laughing, the boy chanted. "Mr. Bug! Buggy! Green thing!"

"Hahaha…" Issun laughed unamused. "Yeah… So what's your name kiddo?" He asked.

Still happy the blond boy replied, "Ushiwaka! But you can just call me Waka! That's what my cousin calls me!" he said cheerfully. Distracted with the happiness, he didn't notice Issun whispering things into Ammy's ear.

"He said his name was Waka. I don't trust him." Issun said straightforwardly. Ammy sighed and rolled her eyes.

_What if Waka's name is just suddenly popular among kids?_

"I still don't trust him. Lets keep an eye on him," he said.

Looking back getting ready to start another conversation with the miniature Waka, Issun saw that the boy fell asleep. "I give up. Lets just take him and give him to an orphanage later on." Amaterasu picked up the kid and put him on her back again. "C'mon Ammy."


End file.
